fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
PUVN-DT
PUVN-DT "Univision 42 Kanto" is the flagship O&O station of Univision serving the Kanto Region, located in Tokyo City. Launched in 1979, it is the first Spanish TV station of the main Pokemon nation. It's facilities are located in the Sunshine City complex north of Saffron City. History PUVN-DT went on air beginning on March 23rd, 1979 under the call sign, PKXQ-TV as Kanto region's first Spanish station. It was originally operated as a joint venture between EBC and SIN/Univision between 1979 to 1992. When first broadcast, they used the national feed of SIN, but later in the 1980s, began airing local programming. PKXQ-TV's call sign was changed to PKUV-TV on December 25th, 1989 less than a week before the new Univision logo was put on full use. PKUV-DT began HD programming in 2009. The call sign was changed again on January 1st, 2013 as PUVN-DT. News Operation Local news began in September of 1980 from Monday to Friday at 6pm. Later on they expanded newscast to 11pm in 1985 along with a 15 minute news program on the weekends, "15 Minutos". In 1992, PKUV decided to leave out the taped delayed feed of Noticiero Univision and instead expand newscast to an hour with local news on the first half and national news on the second half. This practice would be in use until 1996. PUVN-DT presently broadcasts 17 hours of locally produced newscasts each week (with 3 hours on weekdays, and 1 hour each on Saturdays and Sundays); In addition, the station produces a 15-minute sports highlight program called Accion Deportiva Extra, that airs on Sunday evenings at 11:15 p.m. On August 3rd, 2009, they began news programming in High Definition. On February 15, 2016, the station launched a revamp of their morning newscast called "Tu Mañana en Kanto" a show from 5am-7am. In 2017, a new midday newscast, titled "Noticias 42: Edicion Digital" was launched, aiming to bring newscast to social media and on the web. Newscast titles: Reportar 42 (1980-1987) Noticentro 42 (1987-1992) Noticias 42 (1992-) Image Gallery PKXQ1979.png|First logo as PKXQ used between 1979-1989. PKXQID1979.png|PKXQ ident slide from 1979. PKXQ1984ElSuperAtom.png|Promo for the Spanish dub of Astro Boy from 1984. PKXQ1987.png|PKXQ-TV promo for Sabado Gigante in 1987 PKXQNoticentro42.png|PKXQ Noticentro 42 News open graphic from 1987. PKXQ 1989.png|Rare legal ID bug from 1989 PKXQ 1989 II.png|PKXQ ID from 1989 U42_ID_1990.png|Ident from 1990 U42_1990_Alt.png|Alternate ID (1990) Noticentro42_15_03_1990.png|Noticentro 42 news open graphic (Also used by other Univision affiliates at the time) from 1990. U42_1991.png|Circa 1991 UNIVISION1993.png|Circa early 90s. NOTE: Erroneously used the US time zone schedule. Corrected in 1997. U42_1994.png|Univision 42 logo bug from 1994 PKUV1996.PNG|PKUV logo from 1996-2001. PKUV_ID_1997.png|PKUV ID from 1997. U42_1997.png|Circa 1997 PKUV ID 2000.png|PKUV ID from 2000. Noticias421998_PrimeraEdicion.png|PKUV Noticias 42 Primera Edicion open graphic used from January 1998 to August 2001. Noticias421996.png|PKUV Noticias 42 news open graphic used from June 1996 to August 2001. Noticias421996SoloALasOnce.png|PKUV Noticias 42 nightly news open graphic from June 1996 to August 2001. U42_1999_1.png U42_1999_2.png U42_2001_ID.png|PKUV ident from 2001. U42_2001_1.png|Noticias 42 news open graphic from 2001-2004. #1 U42_2001_2.png|Noticias 42 news open graphic from 2001-2004. #2 U42_2001_3.png|Noticias 42 news open graphic from 2001-2004. #3 PKUV2001Rejoin.png Univision42_2003.png|Circa 2003 NoticiasUnivision42_2005.png|Noticias Univision 42 custom open graphics from late 2004 to 2006. U42_2006-2013.png|Previous version. Univision 42.png|Alternate version of the previous logo PKUV2010.png|PKUV-DT ident from 2010. Univision42PromoShirtHat.jpg|Univision 42 promotional t-shirt and hat designs from 1993-2013. U42_2010.png|Noticias 42 logo bug from 2010 PUVNNoticias42APrimeraHora.png|Noticias 42: A Primera Hora open (2013) Noticias Univision 42- A Las Cinco (2013) (1).png|Noticias Univision 42 current opening graphics as of January 2015. PUVNNoticias42AEdicionNocturna.png|Noticias 42: Edicion Nocturna open (2013) PUVNNoticias42FinDeSemana.png|Noticias 42: Fin de Semana open (2013) Univision 42 2013.png|Current logo introduced in 2013 U42 Logo 2013 Horizontal.png|Horizontal variant U42_logo_2013_2.png Noticias 42_2013.png Noticias 42_2013_2.png PUVN2019.png|PUVN station ID graphic A (2019) PUVN2019_2.png|PUVN station ID graphic B (2019) PUVN Noticias 42 2019.png|PUVN Noticias Univision 42 current news open introduced in 2019. U42AppIcon.png|PUVN Univision 42 app icon. PUVNSMSImage.png|Standardized PUVN profile logo used in social media networks. U42AppIcon_v2.png|Updated PUVN Univision 42 app icon introduced in July 2019. Category:Tokyo City, Kanto Category:Univision Network Affiliates Category:Channel 42 Category:Former Spanish International Network affiliates Category:Univision Communications Category:Television channels and stations established in 1979 Category:Television stations and channels established in 1979